War of the Triads
by Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei
Summary: Neji and Tenten, posing as lawyers, both from rival triads, mortal enemies even if they don't realize it at first. What happens when one captures the other, and they fall in love? Which comes first? Their triad, their tradition? Or their love and passion?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei here! For those who don't know, I used to be tenjichan. Anyway, here's my latest story! Warning: There will be a lemon in the future. And loads of limes. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

On with the story!

SnassnassnaS

"Ino, you have pinpointed the location of our target, correct?"

A woman with her hair in two buns at the top of her head stepped into the dark room, her heels clacking. Four women were already sitting at glowing blue computer screens, typing furiously. Occasional beeping noises would come from the machines.

"Yes, Tenten. All the things are in position. It is located precisely 2.567 kilometers north west away from where you are standing. It is in a building called Manulife, on the top floor."

"Good. Sakura?" the same woman asked again, her wood coloured eyes flicking to the said girl.

"I have found out that the guards change their shifts at exactly 11:40 p.m. It takes about two minutes for the new guard to sign in and take up his post. This gives us exactly 20 seconds to steal our target."

"Of course. Temari?"

A girl with four pigtails at the back of her head didn't look up as she answered, "It is confirmed that there shall be no interruptions. I have organized transport for us. Gaara and Kankurou are driving. We must leave at precisely 11:25 p.m. in order to avoid every single traffic light. I have calculated that they shall all be green if we leave at this time."

"Good. Hinata?"

"N-no weapons are required f-for this infiltration, unless by chance we h-have to knock out one of the guards. If our timing is a-accurate, it shouldn't be necessary. H-however, we m-may run into s-some trouble on our way out, i-if the guards come e-early. A-as you can see, th-there are 10 guards on t-the floor beneath our target."

"Understood. Girls, we can relax now. Our mission is tomorrow anyway," the girl called Tenten said, smiling.

All the girls breathed out a sigh of relief and stopped working at their computers. One by one, they got up, switching off their computer screens. The regular office lights came back on with the flick of a switch.

"Dude, Tenten. How long are you going to be able to do missions on weekends only? Can't you just quit your job?" the girl called Ino asked, flipping her shining straight blond hair over her shoulder.

"Ino, it is called a double identity. Why do you think this triad has managed to evade the police for a couple of decades?"

"I suppose..."

"But couldn't you have at least chosen a less tiresome job? I mean, come on. A job as a lawyer is busy to the extreme!" the girl called Sakura commented.

"Yeah, which is why I'm famous and I get an awesome salary," Tenten replied, smirking at the rosette. "This is the reason we can afford to blow up cash on anything we want."

"True, but aren't you rich enough anyway? I mean, come on. Blood Shuriken is basically the richest organization in Asia...even if innocent civilians don't know about it," Temari said.

"It never hurts to have a little extra cash, you know?" Tenten said, smiling. "Anyway, guys, we're going to have to go to bed a little earlier tonight."

"But Tenteeenn, it's Saturday night! I mean, what losers don't go to a night club on Saturday nights?!" Temari exclaimed.

The other girls smiled and nodded. Tenten looked a little doubtful.

"W-we can sl-sleep in tomorrow. G-Gai and L-Lee will wake us up. They don't drink anyway, so I d-doubt they'd come with us. We won't get drunk. All of us have high tolerances f-for alcohol anyway..." Hinata said, fingering her midnight blue hair thoughtfully.

The other girls looked at Tenten pleadingly. Obviously, she was the one who made all the decisions.

"Fine. We'll go to the regular club. Maybe that way I can gain some information..." Tenten said, sighing.

"Yeah! Hey, can we get Gaara and Kankurou to come?" Ino asked.

"Dude Ino! Are you seriously that obsessed with my brother?" Temari asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay, let's go then..." Tenten said, dragging a hand through hair that she had just pulled out of her hairdo, successfully cutting off the upcoming argument.

"Nice!"

SnassnassnaS

_In Club SHITE..._

Five almost scantily clad girls walked into the club where people were busy getting drunk and basically having sex on the dance floor. Two men followed right after, one with spiky dark red hair, and the other with brown. The rosette was wearing a red halter top that exposed most of her midriff, along with black denim jeans. The two blonds were both wearing tight fitting black tank tops with short shorts that exposed both their legs and their stomachs. The remaining two girls were dressed way more 

conservatively. The blue haired girl was wearing a tight white tank top with dark blue jeans and the brunette was wearing a mid thigh length black dress. All their hair was down.

As soon as they entered, they caught the attention of every person in the room, more specifically the men.

"Hinata, come with me. We can do some spying. It's not like we can trust Sakura, Ino or Temari to do any work now," Tenten whispered, indicating Temari who was already gyrating her hips against a hot guy, and Ino and Gaara who were fucking each others' mouths in the far corner, not wasting any time.

Hinata giggled. "Agreed."

With that, the two of them headed over to the bar counter.

"Yo, Hinata, Tenten...how's it going?" a guy with silver hair that defied gravity, and a scar through his left eye said.

"Hey Kakashi, you got any news for us?" Tenten asked seriously, getting straight to business, after having checked that no one was watching. Hinata was busy making sure no one was approaching.

"Still no signs of a new White Orb leader. I'd say they're lying low. It was a shame that they managed to finish of your leader right after you killed theirs, huh...I suppose it _is_ the famed Hong Kong triad wars," Kakashi mused, whispering.

"Hmm. Just get us two screwdrivers will you? With Absolut Vodka as well, not the cheap crap that useless weak bimbos drink who can't tolerate alcohol..." Tenten said.

Kakashi winked, and then said, "Right on, Tenten."

Hinata turned around, her pale lavender eyes downcast, and sadly said, "To think that I was the one who killed my own father."

"It was the right thing, Hinata. He's the one who kicked you out of White Orb in the first place. You had every right to join our side...and thus infiltrate their headquarters and finish him. Don't feel guilty," Tenten said.

Hinata had been kicked out of White Orb at the age of 6 because apparently she had no killer intent, making her sister Hanabi the heir. Tenten's father had tracked her down and recruited her from the orphanage she had been sent to.

A couple of months previously, Blood Shuriken's leader, or in this case Tenten's father, had issued a mission to Tenten's squad to infiltrate their rival White Orb's base, and kill their leader. The mission succeeded, and Hinata was the one who held the gun towards her father and shot him in the forehead. She hadn't seen him in 17 years. Just last month, White Orb had retaliated and killed Tenten's father while he was out. It was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth scenario. Tenten assumed that White Orb had no new leader. She was now the new leader of her triad.

"Here you go," Kakashi said, sliding two orange drinks in front of the two girls.

"Thanks Kakashi," Tenten said, and sipped her drink.

"You know, Hinata, I'm sort of glad that you were kicked out. Otherwise, I would have never met someone so cool," Tenten said, smiling.

"T-Thank you, Tenten."

The two girls had become best friends, training with each other almost every day after school. The other members of their squad (Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Kankurou and Lee) had joined at later points.

"Why don't we dance? I noticed that fucktard with the red tattoos on his cheeks eyeing you. Play him for a while," Tenten said, smirking.

Hinata grinned, and said, "It will be my pleasure!"

Tenten smirked playfully, and after giving Kakashi the money, stood up, and sashaying her hips, walked over to a guy who she knew who had been staring at her chest lustfully the entire night. She wound her hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips and they danced. Tenten was just having fun, knowing that she'd injure the guy by dumping him right after.

SnassnassnaS

"Guys, move out!" Tenten yelled, indicating the time.

"Yes!" the girls all replied.

Together, they descended the elevator of their office in a solemn silence, fitting for their black outfits. All girls had their hair tied up and were wearing black tight fitting clothes. In their "handbags" were their black masks, along with odourless chlorine gas, pepper spray and a few knives and gadgets.

As if timed, as soon as they stepped outside, a black aston martin vanquish parked in front of them, the window rolling down consequently.

"Get in," a monotonous voice commanded.

"Gaara, step on it!" Tenten commanded.

Everyone was worried. This mission had to succeed, otherwise it would mean humiliation in the underworld. Within 2 minutes of driving at around 70 kilometers an hour, the car purred to a halt in front of the Manulife building with the famous neon green "Manulife" at the top. They had passed all the streets, not having to stop for the traffic lights.

"Out!"

With that, all the girls, whose faces were now covered with black masks, save for eye slits and mouth holes, ran out of the car door. Tenten beckoned for them to follow her, and they found the button that operated the window cleaners. Waiting approximately 2 minutes for the thing to 

come down, they hopped on and started the machine. Thankfully, it was noiseless.

It was currently 11:39 p.m.

Just as they went past the second last floor, they saw the guards filing out of the room. Tenten stopped the machine, and Sakura immediately started to cut a hole into the side of the building, through the glass window. The girls all barrelled inside silently, making sure to not make any noise.

The room was gigantic, and in the middle was their target.

"Tenten, twenty seconds starting now!" Ino whispered.

Tenten stealthily ran forward without making any sound. She sprayed some white coloured gas around the air in front of her, and she was able to see the laser red beams zigzagging across the room. Cursing slightly, she barely dodged one of them.

Finally, she was in the centre of the room, treading delicately towards the object; a microchip, containing most of the police's information on various criminals.

Just as she was about to swipe the chip, a man clad in black swooped down from the ceiling and took the chip before she could do anything. His long hair swished behind him as he jumped back up using the bouncy cord that he had jumped down with. Looking up in shock, Tenten made eye contact, but she couldn't make out the colour of his eyes. Looking further up, she could see around 3 other men crouched on the ceiling.

"Shit!" she yelled, and doing the smartest thing, set the alarm off. Running towards them, her friends helped her out, and, knowing that the window cleaner would be too slow, they clung onto the cords and slipped down, not noticing the friction burn because of their gloves. Running along the road, a black chevrolet skidded across, the doors opening simultaneously.

"Jump in!" Kankurou called.

The girls wasted no time doing so, and as their car sped off, they could spy a helicopter taking off the building, away from the Manulife building that was now wailing with sirens and had red lights flashing.

"Tenten! What happened?!" Temari yelled.

"I don't know! This guy just jumped in front of me and stole the chip just before I could!" Tenten groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"We saw them too late; they were crouched on the ceiling. One had spiky hair like a pineapple, one had...seemingly blond hair, and the other had a duck but haircut," Sakura said, trying to ease the tension in the air.

It didn't work.

"I can't believe we failed this mission," Tenten mumbled.

"Tenten, it's alright," Hinata said.

"Yeah, and anyway, it's not like it matters, we have all the spies in the world who all know information about every criminal. It wouldn't have made a difference..." Ino suggested.

Tenten sighed, a then mumbled, "I suppose."

Silence descended the people in the car and they could all tell that their leader Tenten was in pain. Hardly ever had she failed a mission.

"Anyway, guys, what's more important now, is that we have a new triad to worry about. I couldn't recognize anyone who I managed to see," Tenten said.

"True," the girls agreed.

"Let's just go to bed, kay Tenten?" Temari said.

"Hmm..."

SnassnassnaS

"Haha, Neji! Success!" a blond haired man called out, clapping his back.

They were in a huge mansion on The Peak, the best locality in Hong Kong.

"Yeah dude, we did pretty well," the guy with the spiky ponytail said lazily.

"Hn."

"Come on, Sasuke, let's get the booze out to celebrate!"

"Idiot, wait! We still need to discuss more important stuff."

"Yes, Naruto, shut up. We have a new problem," the guy called Neji said, running his fingers through his long coffee hair.

"It seems we have a new enemy," Shikamaru mused.

A little silence descended. Even the normally loud blond had a serious countenance.

"I think it is safe to say that we can pursue this new girl triad without worrying about Blood Shuriken. I mean, it doesn't seem like they have a new leader, right?" Sasuke said.

"As the new leader of White Orb, Neji, I would say that you are in a position to do many things," Shikamaru agreed.

"I'll send Kiba or someone to spy on Blood Shuriken; keeping tabs on them or whatever...right now, we can focus on this new triad that has cropped up. The girl seems interesting. Her movements were well calculated..."

"Hmm, wise decision, Neji."

"Whatever..." he muttered, and sat down on his clean white couch.

"Yeah! Time to partay!" the blond cried out, and ran into the kitchen.

"Dude, if you spill anything anywhere, I will beat the fucking shit out of you," Neji said, his voice low, his lavender eyes flicking dangerously with murderous intent.

"Y-yes, Neji," the blond said, chuckling.

"Good, we can get some rest. Tomorrow, in lunch hour, we can do some investigation about this new triad, okay?" Neji said.

"Yup."

"Hey, Neji, why do you bother being a high rank attorney? I mean, you might as well make this triad shit become your full time job...it's less troublesome, like Shikamaru would say!" Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "Ever heard of double identity? It's the only way people like us can evade the authorities."

"I know, but...it's such a waste of time!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but the only reason I'm in the triad anyway, is because I was born into it. Ever think that maybe I'd like to live a normal life, just that I can't? And who says I can't do it via being famous in the lawyer world and earn a great salary?"

"I see..."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, our new mission officially starts. Investigate mystery woman."

SnassnassnaS

How do you like it? There's the first chapter! Please review!

Till next time, SnAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the (unfortunately) really long awaited chapter two! Although this story is not doing as well as my others in terms of reviews, I believe it will be my best story because I have actually planned it from beginning to end before I even started it and I KNOW for a fact that my writing has improved since last September when I started. All I have to say is, thanks guys, for the reviews. They really make my day, especially 'cause I have such a sad, sad life because of schoolwork and all that shit. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuuden.

SnassnassnaS

"Can I have two tall caramel macchiatos please?" a woman with her hair in two buns at the top of her head asked.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," the woman said, concealing her irritation- she was in a slight hurry.

"Coming right up, two tall Starbucks caramel macchiatos!"

Tenten paid and waited for a couple of minutes at the collection counter, and picked up the two hot drinks and walked over to a table where a blond woman was sitting, reading her palm top.

"Hey Ino, here's your drink," Tenten murmured, passing the blue eyed girl one of the two.

"Oh, thanks Tenten. But shouldn't you be getting to work soon? It's Monday morning."

"Nah, I'm entitled to slack off a little. After all, I'm a hard worker. I can just say I have a dentist's appointment or something if Mrs. Tsunade asks why I'm late."

"You're a bitch you know," Ino said, grinning. "You're giving more work to your underlings."

"Whatever, it's not my loss."

The two girls chuckled and sipped at their drinks. After around a couple of minutes of chit-chat, they dropped their voices down, satisfied that they had managed to fool the people around them into thinking that they were regular young workers, now knowing that no one was about to listen in on their conversation.

"Ino, you got any grub on long hair, pineapple, duck ass and chickee?" Tenten asked.

"I still cannot get over the nicknames you gave them, haha," Ino said, smiling.

"Ino...it's the only thing we have on those fuckers anyway."

She sighed. "I suppose. And as for your question, I don't have much, sadly. It is just that there seem to be numerous, and recent, at that, thieveries in various parts of the city, which have been done very professionally. I hacked into the police records, and apparently all the security cameras fuzzed up when these break ins happened. All they could detect were four men."

"It matches our criteria," Tenten said, nodding.

"Their style, according to evidence, seems rather familiar, almost like White Orb, but there are distinct differences, so I doubt that these guys are part of that one. They are certainly better at leaving no traces," Ino thoughtfully said.

"I see. I've met them once, and they're already getting on my nerves. Especially that gay-ass long haired shit."

"Lemme guess, gay because of the long hair, right?"

"Exactly."

The two girls smiled, and sipped at their drinks.

"Oh by the way, Tenten, the stocks on your investment in computer chips went up, according to the FT. Sources from Wall Street called as well."

"Hey, Ino, what did I tell you? A little...manipulation, let's call it, can do the trick, eh?"

"You sick witch!"

Both girls burst out laughing. By now, most of the morning rush crowd had already gotten their coffee and had left. There was only the warm atmosphere of a fully packed but somewhat quiet coffee shop left.

They were interrupted by the door opening. They could tell because the noise of traffic got louder and abruptly muted; the sign of an opening and closing door.

Tenten didn't need to turn around to stare at the man who entered.

"Oh my god, Ino, forget that comment about gay ass long hair. I just found a total hottie," Tenten joked.

Ino swivelled in her chair and looked at who she was talking about, and came face to face with a guy with long, very dark coffee hair and glowing pale skin.

"Tenten, focus on your work," Ino warned. "Think about guys later."

"You're one to talk," Tenten shot back, smirking. "What about Gaara-kins, hmm?"

Ino hit her on the arm playfully. "Tenten!!" she whined, gaining the attention of a few people, including the man who had just come in.

He and Tenten made eye contact, his lips quirking into a smirk. Tenten looked away almost immediately.

"Ino," she hissed. "Thanks a lot."

"Dude, since when has it been your style of hitting on guys you just glimpsed in coffee shops?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

Tenten smiled. The man picked up his ordered coffee and made his way to a two seater table, a little way from where she and Ino were sitting. The door opened again, and in came a guy with a duck ass haircut, who joined the long haired man.

Tenten then made the connection.

"Ino, it's the new ones!" she hissed.

"What?" Ino asked, bewildered.

Tenten made a frustrated expression and indicated inconspicuously to Ino with her eyes to the two men who were seemingly chatting idly.

"Them," she said through gritted teeth. "Duck ass and Gay ass!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Ino exclaimed, again gaining attention.

She waved her hands, laughing, to stop people from looking her way.

"Shit, we gotta get out of here!" she hissed.

"No, we can still act normal. Pretend that we don't know them, you know? Well, you can stay here. At least there was less chance of them seeing you. I, on the other hand, have to go, now. Take notes, mmkay?"

"Tennie!" Ino grumbled, but was silenced by a look.

"Ino..."

"Fine..."

"Bye! See you later today!" Tenten said in a happy voice, faking enthusiasm, acting much like a regular lady would. It succeeded in attracting attention.

She stood up, and the door opened again, just as she walked past the two men. A breeze came in and blew her trench coat to the side, revealing a tattoo. She hurriedly covered it up, satisfied that the man she had identified as the same as the previous night did not show any signs of recognition of her triad. He had just raised an eyebrow. She walked out.

"Shit," she muttered, as soon as she was a good distance away from Starbucks.

SnassnassnaS

"Oi, Neji, those are the same girls we saw yesterday, right?" a man with black hair in a duck ass shape said, while sitting down.

The man with green eyes and long coffee hair replied, "Obviously."

Both men were distracted by the blond woman of their discussion saying loudly, "Oh my god are you serious?!"

"Anyway," the guy called Neji replied, dropping his voice, "what have you got, Sasuke?"

"I've got a few tabs on them. I'm not too sure, but they have a distinct pattern. They make their robberies every Sunday evening. Well, I'm guessing. There are always a band of five girls involved. Police are keeping it hushed, so as not to invoke terror from the unsuspecting public, but they are troubled. I hacked into their system, and apparently, the video tapes were all messed with."

"Hn. Good thing I wore these contacts. Less chance they'd recognize us."

"Mmm," the guy called Sasuke said, looking over at the girls who were talking in whispers.

"Bye! See you later today!" both men heard the woman with two buns on her head say. She was wearing a knee-length trench coat and a skirt, from what they could tell.

"She's the girl, their leader," Neji murmured.

The door opened, making a breeze come through. Just as she passed them, it blew her trench coat back, revealing a tattoo on her thigh. She, however, concealed it before either of the two men could make out what it was.

"So she is from a triad, hmm?" Sasuke mused.

"Hn."

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't see which one."

"At least it's more of a challenge this time," Neji said, smirking.

"So what about blondie? She's still here."

"Sasuke, take tabs on her. I'm going to work. Catch up with me later."

"Hn."

Neji stood up and walked out of the door. Vaguely, he heard the blond woman swear and smirked. Hmm, maybe she did recognize him.

SnassnassnaS

_Beep Beep_

"Damn it Ino, what do you want now?" Tenten muttered, looking at her phone after hearing the message tone.

She was busy at her desk typing up her case. She had just gotten a client and was researching stuff on the net.

"**Tenten, Gay Ass looks like Hinata.**" was the simple message in bold lettering.

"**What?!"** Tenten typed back.

"**Apart from the eyes.**"

"**Oh...we'll ask Hinata about her relatives later then. Actually, I'll call her now.**"

"**Mmkay.**"

Tenten quick dialled Hinata's phone number and pressed it to her left ear. After all, she didn't want a brain tumour.

"Hinata, tell me everything about your close relatives around your age."

"What, Tenten?"

"Your relatives. Anyone, brothers, sisters, cousins, anyone you know."

"Oh. Ano...I believe I have a sister called Hanabi. But that was around the time I was...kicked out. I don't have any other close relatives, apart from my cousin. But his father, or my dad's brother wasn't part of that triad. They were twins...Anyway, I don't know what he does now."

"Oh, I see. What's his name?"

"Oh, Neji, if I remember correctly. I haven't seen him since I was three a-at my birthday party..." she said remorsefully.

"Oh my god, you don't mean Neji Hyuuga, do you?"

"Well, as I said, I'm not sure if he's Neji, but he's definitely a Hyuuga. In fact, he and his father were the only two Hyuugas not part of White Orb."

"Hinata, I have a case against him!"

"Oh, well, good luck. I haven't seen him in years, but he was...alright to me, I think."

"Anyway, I asked because we saw mystery guy in a coffee shop along with Duck Ass today. Ino's still there, I think, taking tabs, but she just sent me a 

message saying that Gay Ass looks a lot like you. He just has green eyes...so we were wondering..."

"No one in my f-family has green eyes, from what I recall."

"Nah...didn't think so."

"I-I don't even know what my c-cousin looks like n-now."

"Maybe you'll meet him if you come with me..."

"I d-don't think I'll bother. I don't want to meet him. After all, what I still remember of him and me are happy memories..." Hinata replied sadly.

"I see. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Bye, Tenten."

She hung up. Tenten massaged her temples, thinking.

_Neji Hyuuga, I wonder what you'll be like, huh? I wonder if you'll resemble Hinata, or not...Will you be like green eyed Gay Ass or not? 'Cos he seriously looks a lot like Hinata..._

_Well, Neji, I give you credit for not joining my father's rival triad. At least that's a reason for me not to have a grudge against you._

Tenten smirked.

_Well, too bad. I already do. After all, we'll be facing off in the court room this Friday._

SnassnassnaS

"What's her name, Shikamaru? I'm supposed to be going against her this Friday."

"Well, Neji, her name is Tenten. It doesn't say anything apart from that. It seems like she deleted her last name."

"Interesting."

"Oh and guess what," Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Hn?"

"Look at her photo," he said, flipping the file around that he was viewing.

Neji came face to face with the same girl he had seen in the coffee shop. The girl with the two buns on top of her head and the dark chestnut eyes.

"Oh this is going to be very interesting, I believe," Sasuke said, coming in to their office.

"Yeah, and thankfully, she's hotter than any of the other chicks we've taken down. The revenge'll be sweeter," Neji said, smirking.

"Dude, and you're telling me to focus on work and not girls!" Naruto said, coming in.

"Yeah, Neji, what revenge? I bet you just wanna meet her," Shikamaru muttered, smiling slightly.

"I'm meeting her anyway, and the revenge is for interfering in our supposed to have been smooth mission," Neji explained. "And by the way, get out of my office. Shikamaru, weren't you supposed to be working on decoding the chip?"

"Nearly solved, stingy asshole," Shikamaru mumbled lazily and walked out, followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji massaged his temples and sighed.

_So, Tenten...I wonder if you'll pose as much as a challenge to me as Blood Shuriken did Uncle Hiashi...I highly doubt it though, since Blood Shuriken is the second best triad in Hong Kong, naturally after us, of course. Anyway, that's too bad, because __**no one**__, and especially not __**you**__, can even __**compare**__ to White Orb..._

_Heh, I guess I'll be meeting you this Friday. Fate has certainly bound our destinies together in more ways than one, hn?_

SnassnassnaS

That's all for now! These chapters are going to be shorter than I originally planned, unfortunately. Ah well...

REVIEW! PLEASE. And I hope I get at least the same number as I got for the previous chapter...

Ja ne, SnAS! X)


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story on alert

First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story on alert. It really brightened up my mood. Second off all, I would like to apologize for the extremely long waiting period for this chapter. I know this may sound old, but I had a whole month of exams and stress and they were actually important for a change. Third of all, I would like to say, NO. MORE. EXAMS! Fourthly, I'd like to say that I believe that updates should be more frequent. Unless my dad gets transferred to Singapore. I really hope not because I love Hong Kong and I don't want to switch schools and I like my own accent enough.

Well, without further ado: "I do not own Naruto."

On with the story.

ooo

"Tenten, you're ready for your case, right?"

"Hm?" she replied, stopping her pacing. "Oh, yeah."

She resumed pacing, her face in a frown. This continued for another ten minutes.

"Oi, Tenten, what's the matter?" Temari asked, sipping casually at a bottle of water.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

"Oh come off it, Tennie. It was ONE mission we failed, damn it!" Ino shouted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it was THE most vital one of them all! I need the freaking chip damn it! I have to annihilate that stupid annoying White Orb and that chip has all the information I need on it!"

"Calm down, Tenten," Hinata said softly. "I thought you said that we would focus on the mystery guy for now. White Orb is only our third priority, after mystery man."

"Oh, what's our first priority then, huh?!" she asked, running her fingers through her loose hair. Cursing, she put it up into a messy bun. It was getting in her way.

"_Your_ first priority is the case, which, by the way, is tomorrow," Sakura smoothly said, slapping a folder down on Tenten's work desk, being careful not to break a perfectly manicured nail.

"I've already done all the preparation!" she whined. "And besides, it's only Hinata's cousin! So what if he's a well recognized lawyer? So am I! And anyway, he's not even part of the triad, apparently, so how is he going to pose a threat if he's not even rough?"

"Well, Tenten, don't blame us if you're having trouble tomorrow," Temari muttered, yawning.

Massaging her temples, Tenten asked, "Can I please have mystery dude's profile?"

"Only if you promise we can go out for lunch after this. It's lunch break, and I'm bored," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, you forced me and Hina to come to your office when we're starving!" Temari said.

"Yesss, whatever. Now give me the damn profile!"

"Not until you promise."

"God, Sakura, what, did you expect that working in a law firm as my trainee would be interesting?"

"Well, I only joined because Ino did!" Sakura whined.

Ino and Sakura worked under Tenten as trainees. Temari and Hinata had different jobs with another firm. It was all a charade. A pretence to keep up the image of being innocent young working women.

"I don't care. Yes, I promise we can go out for lunch, now give me the friggin profile!"

"Here ya go."

Sakura handed Tenten the thin plastic folder with a magnified photo of who they presumed was mystery guy. She opened the folder and took out three pictures; one of them was a hazy photo taken the day that they had tried to steal the chip, one of them was a photo of the person in the coffee shop, and one of them was a digitally modified photo of the two combined to make a rough image of what they expected their enemy to look like. Well, judging by the fact that Temari was a savant on the computer and the fact that their software was highly accurate, it would probably be safe to say that they could trust the photo.

"Judging by his face shape and expressions, nose, quality of skin and wrinkles, if any, we can guess that his age is between 24 to around 29. His eyes are forest green, if he is the same person in the coffee shop. However, we are not really sure about this because in the photo that was taken on the first day, he was halfway through blinking and we only have the bottom half of his eyes. The irises seem to be an oddly dull colour."

"Mmm."

ooo

"Neji, Kiba is here to see you," Sasuke said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, send him in."

Sasuke opened the door of Neji's office and Naruto entered, a guy with scruffy brown hair and red fang tattoos on his cheeks following behind.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I have a deal that you might be interested in. I have checked the stock markets and I assure you-" Kiba started in an obviously fake supposedly British accent.

"Cut the crap, Inuzuka. No one's listening in on our conversation."

"Heh, fine, Hyuuga. To tell you the truth, I've looked for every little possibility of movement, but I can't find anything on B.S. They're lying low."

"We know that already," Naruto whined. "Neji killed their leader, duh. Haha! I just realized that Blood Shuriken's initials can stand for Bull Shit as well!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Neji chose to ignore the dumb blonde.

"Kiba, I'm informing you that we have a new target."

With that, Neji thrust a thin folder at Kiba.

"That's her."

Kiba squinted at the photo, and tilted his head to the side as if thinking back on something.

"Who is she?"

"She calls herself Tenten."

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Kiba exclaimed, his face shocked.

"What is it?" Neji asked, worry evident in his tone.

"That's her!"

"Yes?" he asked, slightly impatiently.

"I saw her in the bar Saturday night when I was doing some research!"

"You mean SHITE? That's an awesome bar!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes! I know! But it's well known that the bartender, Hatake Kakashi is knowledgeable on the events of the underworld, and she was talking to him!"

This caused Neji to sit up straighter, all traces of anything but seriousness gone from his face.

"Who was she with?" he demanded in a monotone.

Kiba scratched his head sheepishly, and chuckled.

"I said, who was she with?!" Neji repeated, obviously pissed.

"I...might have danced with her subordinate..." he muttered nervously.

"What was her name?" Neji coldly asked.

"Ah...that's the thing. I don't really know...I think it started with an H?"

"You useless son of a bitch," Neji hissed, slamming his fist on the table. "Did you find out _anything_ useful?!"

"Dude, Neji, calm down! You can't exactly blame me! It was meant to be one of those unimportant one night stands, damn it! She left before anything happened!"

"What did she look like?"

"Okay, I have a picture on my cell phone."

"You better have it," Neji replied, unimpressed.

Kiba whipped out his phone from his pocket and showed him a picture of a girl with long midnight blue hair and pearly blue eyes smiling innocently.

"What the fuck? She's a Hyuuga. She's got the white eyes," Neji thoughtfully replied.

"What? How? They're clearly blue eyes!" Kiba insisted.

"Look carefully. They're contacts. Check around the edges and you'll see white."

Silence. Shocked silence.

"How the hell is she a Hyuuga, Neji?" Naruto blurted. "For one, she's smiling. Secondly, she's not stiff. And thirdly...what the hell would she be doing with Tenten?"

"What do you think I'm thinking about, idiot?"

"Well, I've only got one thing to say to that," Naruto replied, grinning. "It's understandable that she's a Hyuuga, 'cos she's one hot babe."

ooo

_Gimme Gimme More Gimme More Gimme Gimme More..._

"EAAAGH! SHIT! Turn it off!" Tenten screamed, falling out of her bed.

_Click._

"Hah, no better way to wake someone up than to play a slutty song that sounds like the singer is puking, huh Ino?" Temari said, her eyes twinkling amusedly.

Ino was full out laughing when she replied, "Y-yeah you really should have seen the look on her face!"

"Rise and shine Tennie. Your court case is today!" Sakura said in a very cheery voice.

"W-what?!"

And with that, cold water was splashed onto her face, earning a shriek from the victim.

"Where is Hinata damn it?! She'd never stand for this torture!"

"Exactly. She refused to come," Ino replied in a malicious tone.

"Okay okay I'm up! Sheesh!" Tenten screamed and ran to her bathroom.

She came out after a short while wrapped in a bathrobe. The other girls had laid out her clothes for her.

"What is this?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"It's called a professional suit."

"You expect me to wear that tight low cut top underneath that elegant looking silk black suit? That'll just look trashy! Elegant does not match with slutty!"

"Ugh, I feel insulted!" Ino exclaimed haughtily, sticking her nose in the air in pretence of being disgusted- she had chosen the suit, and she was known to be a fashion diva. The fact that her design was rejected would have cut deep.

"Tenten, you'll look fine."

Ten minutes later, she had worn the suit and her makeup was being applied by Sakura.

"Was this suit made to make me look curvier? I don't need that, thank you very much. I'm supposed to look professional!"

"No, you're meant to distract the Hyuuga-tron so you can win the case and earn more money than if you were to lose."

"Actually, Temari, I think I've got my dignity to save more than anything else. I cannot have two losses in one week. And if this guy is really the same mystery guy, then I certainly cannot lose. And do you seriously think I care about the plight of Mr. Zaku and his bitchy wife Tayuya?"

"Well, whatever. We just care about the assets of Blood Shuriken."

"Greedy PIG," Tenten joked.

"Hey!"

"Tenten, stop moving your lips. Do you want to look like a clown?!" Sakura snapped impatiently.

"Sorry."

ooo

"Good Morning, your honour, opposition, members of the audience. I am Hyuuga Neji and I am here today to provide evidence against Sir Zaku's case and for Ms. Tayuya."

Neji sat down, briefly flicking his pale orbs to where Tenten, Temari, Ino and Sakura were sitting. As she had promised earlier, Hinata was not about to come and see her long lost cousin.

"Ew, Tayuya? God, stupid bitch..." Tenten murmured, standing up.

The quartet had met Ms. Tayuya outside the courtroom. Tenten's case was against her and for Zaku's case. They were getting divorced. Typical.

Tayuya had scoffed at all the girls' very expensive clothing. Temari had wanted to slap the shit out of her, but got restrained by both Ino and Sakura. Tenten couldn't care less.

She stood up. "Good Morning, your honour, opposition, and members of the audience. I am Tenten, and I am here today to support evidence for repeated adultery committed by Ms. Tayuya provided by Mr. Zaku, the defendant."

Tenten smirked. This would be good. Neji eyed his client up and down distastefully. Why the hell was he wasting time backing up some random slut? Oh yeah...she paid a lot.

"Good good. We shall proceed with the ritual," the judge with a surprisingly spiky wig said, smiling lecherously. "Master Neji, state your case."

"Oi, Ino," Sakura hissed. "Is that man a paedophile?"

"What? But he's renowned judge Jiraiya!"

"By the way, that Neji dude looks exactly like a male version of Hinata...he's hawt."

"I know and he looks exactly like mystery guy...but he doesn't have the green eyes!" Ino replied.

"Shhh," Temari whispered.

"Mr. Zaku has futilely tried to provide evidence against Ms. Tayuya, the fact that he abused her notwithstanding. As you can see from these photos that I have here, Ms. Tayuya has been repeatedly beaten on her back," Neji said, standing up.

"Who the fuck is he kidding?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke on the other side of the court room.

"No one, by the looks of it," Sasuke murmured in reply, indicating towards Tenten and her posse.

"Bloody liar!" Tenten hissed to Temari who was seated next to her. "Those are sex marks!"

"Ya think?" she said jokingly. "Make a point."

Mr. Zaku who was seated behind them looked very impatient. Tayuya looked a little disgruntled when she saw that no one was buying it.

"Objection, your honour," Tenten said, standing up.

"Sustained," Judge Jiraiya said, laughing a little.

Neji looked at her expectantly. He actually looked like he wished he hadn't accepted Ms. Tayuya's proposal because it was obvious that she didn't really stand a chance.

"Forgive me, your honour, but to me, those look like...eh..." Tenten trailed off, unwilling to use such juvenile vocabulary in a court room when dealing with a supposedly serious case.

Neji just looked at her stonily, waiting for her to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. It seems that he wanted his reputation saved and wanted this case to be trashed.

"Ms. Tenten, if you have nothing to say about the matter, your point is overruled," Jiraiya replied seriously.

"My apologies, your honour. It is just that I can hardly bring myself to say these words. This may sound incredibly crude, but isn't it obvious that those vertical scratch lines are...those of which you can acquire during particularly heated moments of, ahem, passionate...bonding which include the exchanging of bodily fluids...more scientifically known as mating and/or intercourse?" she said awkwardly.

Neji shut his eyes, cringing. Tenten could feel Zaku twitch behind her.

"Ooowned," Naruto whispered, which resulted in Sasuke snickering and Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Ms. Tenten," Neji cut in, his rich, dark and suave voice managing to shut the audience's giggles up. "Do you have proof for this claim? For all you know, those could have been made by whippings performed by Mr. Zaku."

Tenten turned around and started to glare at Neji. By his amused expression, she could tell that he was finding this case as retarded and as wasteful of time as she was. She breathed in, calming herself, turning back to face the judge.

And then she realised what the question was implying, and whipped back to look, shocked, at Neji who was now smirking. She nearly gave herself whiplash.

"Ms. Tenten?" Jiraiya cut in, waiting for an answer.

"What?" she asked, a little floundered. "Uh, that is to say...What proof is necessary for this claim, your honour?"

Damn, she thought, that sounded really unprofessional.

"In order for me to accept your objection as a valuable point, I need some solid evidence."

She coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "I see."

She walked up to the judge's table and took down the photo of Tayuya's back.

"Er, your honour. As you can see by the width and possible depth and appearance of the texture of these bodily wounds, you can see that they were caused by...fingernails."

"Ms. Tenten, if I may interject, Tayuya claims she was abused by Mr. Zaku. The judge needed proof, and this is proof enough. Unless you have evidence of anything against it, your point is invalid."

Tenten swore she saw a twitch of his lip when he said "abused."

"You know, Ms. Tenten, Master Hyuuga has a valid point."

"Mr. Zaku has proof that he has not indeed engaged in intercourse with his now ex-wife for the past month. If you really wanted, you could take cell tests."

"This proof is not reliable."

"But your honour-"

"Ms. Tenten," Jiraiya started seriously. "If you have no other proof to show me, this point is overruled."

"Okay, look," she muttered, breathing in deeply, "I've had some personal...experience..."

Neji smirked her way. His gang snickered. Tayuya rolled her eyes. Tenten suddenly felt like slapping that smirk right of his face. He had planned this!

"I am sorry, Ms. Tenten, but using personal examples are not really evidence enough."

Tenten breathed out.

"Forgive me, your honour. I do have some proof of Ms. Tayuya's adultery. This was indeed the point of the case, was it not? Who claims the money. Why of course, NOT the person who did wrong."

Tenten smirked. Temari, Ino and Sakura snickered. Neji raised his eyebrow at the girls, looking a little concerned.

"Mr. Zaku, will you please hand me the tape?" Tenten kindly asked her client.

He put his forehead in his hand and handed her the tape. He looked away, a light blush spreading across his features. He coughed.

"It'll be alright, Mr. Zaku. I swear by the end of this case, you will have your rightful money," she whispered.

"Your honour. This here is the last piece of evidence that we were reluctant to hand in to you for reasons that will become apparent during the film."

Jiraiya shook his head, obviously understanding that this case was slowly becoming a bitch fight between ex-husband and ex-wife. Sighing, he told his guards to put the tape in the player. The projector was turned on.

"Ms. Tenten, please start the tape whenever you are ready," Jiraiya said, handing her the remote control.

She smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen in the audience. This video was taken on April the 24th," she started, satisfied when she heard a hardly stifled gasp coming from Tayuya.

"Ms. Tayuya, is something the matter?" Tenten asked, feigning innocence.

Neji eyed both the young women warily. He then smirked. He knew he'd lost the case, judging by the look on Tenten's face- and Ms. Tayuya's humiliated look. He could almost guess what would be on the tape- after all, Tenten's case was about the _adultery_ Tayuya had committed.

Well, apart from the slight dent to his pride, he didn't really care about what would happen, as long as he had Ms. Tayuya's money.

"You!" Tayuya hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You wouldn't!"

"Would I?" Tenten asked, her eyes twinkling.

"You conniving little bi-"

"I will have order in this courtroom!" Jiraiya said, slamming the mallet down. "Now, Ms. Tenten, please proceed."

"You wouldn't dare," Tayuya hissed once more, a slight sign of fear on her face.

Zaku smirked, obviously rejoicing the fact that he had won.

"Yes," she said, grinning almost, "I would."

With that, she flicked the button on the remote control.

ooo

"_...Dosu, NO! Dosu..."_

"_C'mon, Tayuya baby, just let her rip!"_

_Cue overly hyper giggling._

"_...Anything for you...Do...su," she said, panting hard._

_Cue shrieks and grunts._

"_Ah..." he groaned._

"_Aaaagh!" she screamed. _

ooo

Shocked silence. Tenten was just staring, jaw dropped, at the screen. Neji's face was totally void of any emotion. His jaw was just clenched tightly, as if he did not know what to do. He was blinking very slowly, almost as if he could not comprehend the erotica that had just appeared on screen. Simply put, he seemed disturbed.

_Handle. This. Maturely... Handle. This. Maturely..._

Ino, Sakura and Temari were stifling their laughter- just barely. Naruto and Sasuke were completely gobsmacked, Naruto's face slowly reddening. Shikamaru looked wide awake for a change, his mouth hanging slightly open.

And then the once silent and generally serious courtroom became filled with hysterical, laughing maniacs. Zaku himself looked like he was about to cry. Naruto looked like he'd pissed in his pants, and the rest of the audience, save for a fuming Tayuya, were just cracking up. Neji and Tenten were the only ones who were still in a shocked silence. Even the judge was laughing.

Tayuya stormed out the courtroom, obviously incredibly pissed.

"Order in the court, order in the court!" Jiraiya said, still chuckling, slamming down his wooden mallet.

Once silence had resumed, save for the odd snicker or two, he started talking.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is _damn_ obvious who won the case," Jiraiya said, subsequently slamming the mallet down once again. "Case goes to Mr. Zaku!"

Tenten whipped around, grinning, and ran towards her group of friends, who cheered her on. Mr. Zaku shook her hand, thanking her for her help...even if it wasn't really required.

"Tenten," Ino whispered. "His face shape's the same as mystery guy from the cafe, but his damn eyes are different!"

"Whatever. Today, I just want to celebrate!"

Temari grinned. "That's the spirit, Tennie!"

They hadn't noticed that Neji had come up behind them, smirking a little. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke watched, intrigued.

"Good Morning, Ms. Tenten," Neji said politely, smirking.

She whirled around. Ino, Sakura and Temari started watching the exchange almost hungrily.

"It's still morning? This case started at eleven, didn't it?" Tenten asked, grinning.

"Hn. It's eleven fifteen. Quite the case, I must say. Congratulations on a landslide victory."

"I always imagined The Great Hyuuga Neji to be a little more self-preserving than this. I didn't think you would be one to admit defeat so easily," Tenten replied.

"Typical generalisation of handsome, intelligent people. People _always_ assume that types like _me_ are _arrogant_."

"Now that's the side I was expecting," Tenten teased back.

"Dude, Neji! Quit the flirting act. We've got some work to be done!" the blonde haired boy said.

"I am sorry that this must be cut short. You have quite the interesting character. Would you consent to say...allowing me to escort you to Cafe Petrus tonight at eight?"

"C-cafe Petrus? You can get reservations there with such short notice?!" Tenten incredulously asked.

"It's good to have connections, you know," Neji replied.

"I see. Well, you do indeed interest me, so I'll agree to that," Tenten said cautiously.

Ino, Sakura and Temari shared a look. Their faces mirrored the others' confusion.

"Allow me to pick you up," Neji murmured.

"No, that will not be necessary," Tenten replied, smiling. "I'll get there myself."

"Well then, meet you at eight," Neji replied, looking a little disgruntled after she declined his offer to pick her up.

ooo

"Tenten, what was that about?" Temari asked, as soon as they were away from the courts.

"I'm doing some research. I swear I saw that blonde guy on Sunday. And the Duck Ass dude was the same as the one in the cafe!"

"So we've established that Hyuuga Neji equals mystery man?"

"Not yet. The damn thing is the fact that their eyes are different! And Hinata said that Neji's father had no interest in the triad underworld. Why would Neji?! And if at all, wouldn't he be working for White Orb?"

"True, true."

"But guys, unless I tell you to, please do not tell Hina that her cousin could be our enemy. She thought of him fondly when reminiscing their memories," Tenten said softly.

The other girls mutely nodded.

"Just make sure that you wheedle _something_ out of him," Sakura muttered.

ooo

That's all for now people! Sorry again that this was late! Give some credit to by beta-reader, Crack God, who will be leaving this site shortly!

Please review!


End file.
